Sydney's Dilemma
by Words Of A Heroine
Summary: Sydney is faced with a MAJOR dilemma. She finds out she's pregnant... But with who's baby? Braydens? Adrians..? Who would have thought... Sydney sage. Pregnant... Follow her journey in discovering the Secrets, Lies, and Dark Pasts that lies in her wake. WAY better than it sounds! R&R Please! : It'll be Greatly appreciated! :D WARNING: Kinda OOC!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bloodlines series, nor do I own the Vampire Academy series. I am just a fan of Richelle means (Awesome!) books!

Enjoy and please R&R! :D

Authors POV

It was a typical day at Clarence's house for Sydney Sage. She was sitting in the living room on her phone when she suddenly started to feel nauseous. "Sage.. Are you okay?" asked Adrian with a bit of concern in his voice. "Yeah, Sydney.. You look sick" Jill said tilting her head.

"uhh.. Y-" Sydney almost let out before she bolted for the bathroom, Covering her mouth. Sydney let out gut wrenching groans as she threw up into the toilet. "Sydney? Can we come in, please?" said Jill as she knocked gently on the door. "Yeah, can we? You don't sound so good" Said Angeline as she started to open the door.

"What do you think is wrong with her? I've never seen her... Sick. Before.." Adrian said running a hand through his hair. "I dunno... But she has been practicing a lot more than normal... Maybe she just over did it this time" Eddie suggested. Hiding his concern, knows its not that.

"Could she be pregnant" Sonya stated, more than asked. "Sydney? Pregnant? That's like saying He is pregnant!" Adrian laughed as he pointed to Dimitri. "I well... She is a girl... So it is a possibility.. Why not just ask her?" Eddie said. Obviously not knowing how wrong that could go.

"No, no, no. You can't just ask someone if they are pregnant... Especially not someone with such religious beliefs as an alchemist. It's wrong an immoral for a Woman to get pregnant before marriage." Sonya said smoothly.

"Okay, we'll ask her" Adrian said. Completely ignoring Sonya.

Sydney was almost Moroi pale as she walked back into the living room dizzily. "Syd, go ly down, now." Angeline sighed as she carefully tugged Sydney's arm towards the halls. "No, I'm fine now. Just something I ate.." Sydney tried to Reasure. Failing to. "Liar, you don't even eat!" Adrian said as a Matter of fact.

"Adrian!" Jill scolded. "Shh,... Please.. My head hurts.." Sydney whined sitting into a love seat and drinking the cup of water Angeline brough her. "sorry..." Jill blushed.

"Sydney, Are you pregnant?" Eddie sai- Er... Demanded. "Eddie!" Jill squeaked. "You're pregnant?" Angeline screamed/gasped. "Who raped you? I swear I'll kill them!" Adrian said furiously. "Wh-at!" Sydney choked out as she tried to recover. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I told you soooo..." Sonya sang. "Everyone, calm down. No need to disturb Clarence in his own home." Said Dimitri over powering everyone elses voice.  
_

Everyone eventually calmed down after. "Why would you guys think I'm... I'm pregnant?" Sydney said, Voice laced with Hurt and fear. "All the signs are there... Syd.. Are you?" Eddie said a bit more calmly than this time.

"No!" Sydney said defensively standing up. "sydney... Are you sure? Because if you are... You should be running around like this... Especially doing Volleyball an P.E. anymore.." Angeline said wisely.

"Wow... You just said something smart" Eddie said grinning at Angeline. Earning him a playful punch in the arm. "Oh, shut up, Eddie!" they laughed.

Jill observed their behavior. She's noticed that Angeline and her E-... Everyones Eddie were getting quite close and touchy lately... Was something going on with the two Dhampirs? "Sydney. I think you should at least check.." Said Adrian showing a rare sign of seriousness. "I'm not pregnant... That's like... Just wrong and... Wrong!" Sydney said trying to convince him.

"Everyone ready to go yet? I have a game in about and hour and a half and I need to be ready" she said excitedly getting up. "Can I watch. I haven't seen the legendary Sydney Sage in action" Adrian said in his usual light and playful tone with her. Walking towards the door.

"It would be my honor" Sydney teased. They laughed as they headed out of the door. Having no idea about all the eyes watching them shocked, surprised, and... Relieved?

"Finally! They are together!" Angeline said and everyone laughed. "Not quite yet I don't think, Angeline.. Not quite yet" Sonya said wisely and mysterious. Like she shoul have a black cat on her lap stroking it.

"not quite yet." she said smiling mischievously.  
_ 


	2. Chapter 2

Ehllo, my lovelies! Sorry for not updating! We moved, I had no Internet, I started homeschool, and have tons of work! With That being, I was really confuse during this chapter.. So I winged. Each and every paragraph! I wrote it today, too! So sorry it's short again! I'm working on making them longer!

Authors POV

Sydney walked onto the volleyball court— adrenaline rushing, blood pumping, mind racing. Why was she so nervous? It's not like this is different from aaall of her other games.. She shrugged it off as she got into position.

"ugh!" the girls grunted as they attacked, backset, assisted, approached, and spiked all over the court. Sydney started to feel dizzy as she slid on the ground, spiking the ball. "Chelsea! Left!" she yelled as she got up and headed for the ball.

"owe.." Sydney mumbled as she stopped. Feeling like someone just punched her in the back of the head. She tried to shrug it off as she ran back across the court, landing yet another spike. She was on a roll today, she thought.

"Wooooo! Go Sydney!" Adrian, Jill, Eddie, Micah, Trey, and Angeline, Julia, and Kristen cheered and screamed for their beloved, Sydney. "Get it Sydney! You can do it!" Jill squealed. "You go Sydney, make Amberwood proud!" Kristen screamed.

"Do it Syd! C'mon!" Eddie screamed. On the edge of his seat, literally. "C'mon Sydney! Kick some loser ass! Woooooo!" Angeline shouted. Earning glares from the opposing fans.

"c'mon sage, c'mon! You can do it! I know you can!" Adrian said, whole heartedly. And the crowd went wild as Sydney Sage jumped up, and spiked the ball as hard as she could across the court. She laughed as her team. her friends—family. Surrounded her with cheers, hugs, kisses, and congratulation. "thanks guys" she laughed, her frien-... Er family always managed to make her feel better at her worst.

"Sydney! Wait up!" Jill called out as she ran after Sydney. "Where do you want to eat? Adrian's treat for your big win!" Jill squealed. " that's not necessary, really "

Sydney said smiling at the Young Moroi. "oh c'mon! This was a huge win! You're going wether you want to or not!" Jill said sternly. "You are always so responsible, and serious, and bleh.." Jill commented. " It's my job to be. And If you really want me to go, then okay. But I want to go to that new Café downtown, I heard the coffee's amazing!" Sydney gushed.

"sure" Jill rolled her eyes. "meet us all down in the lobby in 30!" she rushed as she left Sydney at her door. Sydney rushed and took a quick shower, blow dried her hair in her signature Sydney Sage style.

"what the-" she said a she walked from her bathroom an to her bed. There she saw lying a beautiful, bejeweled gown. Deep red with dcrystals— swarovski crystals at that. "damn it Adrian!"

Sydney sighed as she pulled out her phone. "Adrian! How much was the dress!?" Sydney demanded. "Why, hello to you too, sage" Adrian laughed.

"I'm not kidding, Adrian! That must have been a fortune! Do you know how irresponsie that is!?" Sydney yelled. "sage, just put the damn dress on and come down stairs." Adrian said hanging up. "seriously..."

Sydney said going over to her closet. "Jill" Sydney growled as she looked in the empty closet. "you're so dead!" Sydney said as she went over to her bed, picking up the gown, sighing.

"I guess I'm stuck wearing this..." she sighed.

" Sage?" Adrian said knocking on the gently on the door. "Open up, sage, it's me, Adrian" he said leaning against the door. " I know it is, that's why I'm not opening" she muttered back. Standing in front of the door with her arms folded.

Adrian couldn't help but laugh at her. " C'mon sage, open up. Everyone's downstairs waiting to eat" he said grabbing the door knob.

"You have to promise not to laugh!" she said unlocking the door. "Well, I make no promises I can't keep, sage," Adrian said grinning. "Bye, Adrian."

She said locking the door and storming away from the it. "Saage! I was kidding! Open the door! I'm hungry!" he said banging on it. "no!" she yelled taking off the dress.

"fine." Adrian said making footstep noises and kneeling down, picking the lock. "Where does he get off stealing all my clothes an then making fun up me?" she said kicking the shoes off. Adrian stepped into the room right as she layed on the bed.

"whoa..." he said looking at her nude body. "Adrian! Get out! Turn around!" Sydney panicked and wrapping the covers around her. "Did you really just break into my room?!"

she demanded. "no! I came in to get you!" he said defensively backing away from her. "j-just put on the dress and come downstairs!"

he said leaving the room quickly. He sat outside her door, shocked. Why had seeing her naked had given him a sense of Déjà vu? Had he done that before? "Did her boobs get bigger?" is all he could manage to say.

Though, he saw something a bit more alarming than her boobs. He was convinced It was just his mind and the angle. but really... Was it? Adrian slid down the wall, sat in the floor, and ran a Hand through his hair.

This. Was gonna be Interesting he thought.

~ So! How do you guys like it?! Remember! Your reviews can inspire the next chapter of Sydney's Dilemma! I'll try to update faster! I was moving and had no Internet and I started my Homeschooling again... :( its hectic!~

Later! ^_^


	3. Burger, fries, and blood! Oh my!

so! I tried to hurry with this chapter due to my long break last time, so, without further a do. heres chapter three of Sydney's Dilemma! :D

Sydney's Dilemma

"I'm ready.." Sydney blushed walking into the hall way. "wow..." was all Adrian could manage standing up. "you look... Look... Wow..."

Sydney's blush deepened as she look led away. "don't be so shocked" she teased. "well," Adrian's throat felt dry.

"it's quite a change from your khaki's and blazers, sage. It's hard not to be"

Adrian said, smiling at the girl. She truly was the only one that made him feel like this.

"hey, I don't wear khaki's and blazers— anymore!... Give me some credit" she laughed. "oh, yes, it's now pencil skirts and sweaters— oh my, sage! Such a risk taker!" Adrian joked, leading her down the stairs. They went down to the Lobby, meeting up with everyone in sparkling gowns and fitting suits.

"how do I look?!" Jill squeaked twirling in her glittering Emerald gown that

gave the illusion of her levitating as she spoke. "you look beautiful, ji-"

Sydney froze mid-sentence seeing Angeline. Angeline was wearing a baby blue sequin dress tha cut off at her upper thigh- with her Auburn hair straightened and flowing down an over her shoulders and back.

"what?" Angeline said defensively "stop looking at me like that!" she- did she blush?! "you look... Wow"

was all Sydney could manage. "you're wearing a dress.." she said in awe. "and so are you, now that we stated the obvious, let's goooo!" she rushed through the lobby doors, dragging Eddie with her.

Jill watched them as Eddie laughed with Angeline, a pained expression on her face. "Hey... Jill.. You okay?" Adrian said looking down at the young Moroi, Sympathy written all over his face. "yeah.." she tried for a smile.

"I'm fine," she headed for the door, but paused. "Adrian, I'm happy for you.." she said looking back at him, an empty expression on her face. She smiled a little and exited the lobby.

Sydney watched her leave. Heart sinking. "Adrian... Is she going to be

okay..?.." said Sydney. "I hope so, sage." he sighed.

" I hope so.." and with that, he took Sydney's arm and led her to the car. His

heart Heart aching for the girl

He came to love as a sister. And he knew, that this was his doing. And He had to make it right.

"This isn't the cafe" Sydney stated walking into the huge ballroom. "No shit, shirlock" Angeline said rolling her eyes and pulling Eddie to dance "No, really, Angeline. I don't da-"

"Shut up and stop being such a baby!" She said dragging him into the crowd. Jill sat down, sad and miserable looking. "Jill... What's wrong?" Sydney said looking at the frail Moroi.

She'd developed a soft spot for her over the months. "Nothing.." she sighed "Go dance and have fun" she said with a smile forming on her lips.

"I can feel it through the bond, y'know.." she said smiling a bit more. "Feel what" asked Adrian. "yeah"

Agreed Sydney. "you knooow..." she grinned. Adrian's eyes widened at that.

"Jailbait.. Don't. You dare"

He said looking down At her angrily. "THAT ADRIAN AND SYDNEY HAVE THE HOTS FOR

EACH OTHER!" She screamed at the top of her lung. Causing Sydney to turn the color of her dress, and Adrian even greener than his emerald eyes. "Jill I'm going to kill you!"

He growled stepping towards the girl. "Hey, you thought it, I just said it" she

said raising her hands. Grinning from ear to ear. " I think I'm going to be sick" Sydney said running to the bathroom.

"Wow," said Eddie stepping up beside Adrian "The thought of dating you made her want to puke. Literally." He grinned as Angeline and Jill laughed.

Sydney retched into the toilet. Feeling as though she was gonna throw up her

entire stomach. "oh god.." she muttered dunking her head in for another round.

"Sage? You okay?"

Said Adrian Knocking on her stall door. "oh my god! You pervert!" A woman said Looking at Adrian as she rushed to the door. "I'm getting security!" she she

raged.

"oh, don't flatter yourself—lady, there's Noothing I wanna see there. Trust me." he said disgusted. The woman stormed out of the bathroom to find a security guard. "Sage? Are you okay in there?"

he said walking in. "G-go away, i'm fine.." She insisted. " Sage.." He sighed.

"Here," He said holding her hair back. "What have you eaten today?" "Nothing" She admitted flushing the toilet.

"Saage, you know better!" He said in frustration. "I was busy!" She exclaimed walking out the stall and to the sink. "That's no excuse! Make time to eat some damn food, sage"

He said. Temper quickly rising. " 'I' Don't have time! I have classes, practices, games, Ms. Terwilliger stalking me, looking out for Jill, Trying to do my actual job that I came here for, AND taking care of you! Oh! And lets not forget me being the un-payed chauffer!" She said a bit loudly. Aggressively taking out her Colgate Wisp. "Sage..."

He said running a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean to upset you..." He said wrapping his arms around her small waist. "I just meant... That maybe... Maybe we should take a vacatio" He smiled brightly.

"What? Now?" She said turning her head to look at him. Brown eyes wide with curiousity and shock. "Yes, now. I think we all could really use a break. Especially you" He said pullig her against his chest.

"The Achemist Would kill me, Adrian!" "No, They won't. I'll handle everything... Promise." He kissed her head. Then her temple. And eventually he found his way to her lips.

"Adrian.." She said pulling away, smiling. "Not in a public bathrom." "aww" She said giving her his signature puppy dog eyes.

"It's just a little kiss, thooogh!" He pouted. "No," She laughed. "Now, let's go before they start to worry"

She said leading him back into the ball room. He Led her onto the dance floor and reluctantly, they started to sway. Bodys moving in perfect harmony as though they were meant to dance to that song together. They looked up into each others eyes, smiling. He led her to the table, joining; Eddie, Jill, and Angeline.

Sydney looked at the menu with pure concentration. "Are you ready to order yet?" The waiter said impatiently. "Uhh... yeah" She said handing over the menu.

"I would like a double bacon cheese burger with thick cut fries, extra salt, chocolate milkshake, and... And extra mustard on the side" She noded, reassuring herself of her order. "are you sure?" Said the waiter grabbing all the menu's. "And... Oh, and a salad."

She said, without hesitating this time. "Okay, be right back" he said walking away. "wow..." Said Eddie wide eyed.

"what?" She said defensively. "Y-... you're actually going to eat all of that?!" He practically gasped. "Eddie!" Jill growled. "Hey, it's not a lot. I can eat WAY more than that. That's nothing." said Angeline matter-of-factly.

Andrian grinned with satisfaction. " she's going to share with me, aren't you, sage?" He said nudging her. "Nope." She smiled as the waiter brought their food back.

She dove into her plate of food hungrily as everyone watched; shocked.

Sydney walked through campus. It was around 1 am, so she headed to the gym to get some practice in. She stood in front of the wall. and the the volley ball at it. and started rushing back and forth- side-to-side to spike and hit the ball. she hadn't missed not one until she started feeling dizzy.

her stomach started to hurt as she stopped. "I shouldn't have eaten that much" She said grabbing water- but suddenly, the pain got more intense. "Ow" She murmured grabbing her stomach.

she fell to the floor. Clutching her aching lower stomach. "Oh my god" She cried out as the pain worsened. Tears started to flow down her cheeks as she reached for her gym bag.

"help me!" she gasped throught the pain. And then she noticed the blood. running down her thighs and onto the floor. "Oh-oh my god! " she screamed. and everything went black.

"Am I dead?" She thought.

~ Oooooo! Cliff hanger! I wanted to do something dramatic for you all! So I cam up with this! Hope you like it! and remember! Your reviews can inspire the next chapter of; Sydney's dilemma!~

P.S What do you guys think of me adding lemon? Yay or nay? ;) Later, loves!


	4. Wet Dreams!

Hi, guys! Sorry for not updating! Please don't be angry!

For this chapter, I was, again. Stuck. I didn't know what exactly you guys wanted, or what I even wanted. But a few of you did want Lemon! (Dare I say; Kinky? ;D ) Personally, I love lemon! But this IS my first lemon! So you guys should take it easy on me! :) This chapter s focused on Sydney and Adrian, really. I think it was needed, because my story is lacking drama. AAAAAAAaaand the next chapter I MIGHT attempte at adding some! :D Anywho! Here's the next chapter!

Sydney sage woke up in a white room, in a white gown, in a white bed. Am I dead? She thought. She got out of bed and headed to the door. A stinging in her lower stomach told her otherwise.

The sound of her feet padding across the cold sterile tile echoed through the room. Where was she? Is all she could think. She opened the door—To see nurses and doctors bustling about, and rushing around. But something looked odd...

This couldn't be a normal hospital. This had too few doctors and nurses... Sydney went back to her bed and started looking around for her phone and clothes. "Ms. Sage? What are you doing?" said the doctor walking in.

"You need to rest" Said the doctor. "I, um, I-I... Where's my family? Why am I here?" Was the first thing she could utter correctly. "I just called them, they should be here shortly"

Said the doctor helping her back into bed. "How long have I been here?" asked Sydney laying back down reluctantly. "About 6 hours. It's around 8:30 now." said the woman.

"Okay.. Then why am I here..?" Sydney said sitting up a bit. Wincing at the pain in her lower abdomen. "Well, Sydney," said the doctor sitting in the chair beside her. "You overworked yourself. And your baby... And almost had a miscarriage."

The doctor stated. "What? I think you mixed my test and stuff up, Ma'am. I'm not pregnant." Sydney said to the doctor. "Yes, you are, you're 5 weeks into your first trimester." The doctor said showing her her chart.

"Um, no, I'm sure you messed something up, I-I'm not pregnant." Sydney said getting up. "W-where's my family? Did you tell my teachers or school?" Sydney started to panic. "Not yet, we're still trying to contact them. And also your parents, but if you would just calm down, we could sort everything out."

The doctor said resting a hand on her shoulder. "no, nonono, no. I'll figure something out.. Umm, um, just don't tell anyone.. I.. I'll tell them.. Just make up something, like, like.. Like I had a conclusion or a dizzy spell or something!" Sydney said desperately. "Ms. Sage... Calm down. Just br-" the doctor was cut off.

"Sydney? Are you okay?" The Moroi said running to her. "Yeah, I'm fine, Jill" Sydney smiled. "Adrian! She's wearing clothes! You can come in!"

Jill called outside the door. Adrian was by her side in a millisecond, embracing her in a tight hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again, Sage, okay?" Adrian said sternly. Obviously hadn't slept yet. "I'm sorry"

Sydney said into his chest. "You guys look so tired.." she said scanning the room of Moroi and Dhampir. "Have you slept yet?" she said feeling guilty.

"yeah, don't worry" Eddie lied. "you're a bad liar, Eddie" she said smiling a little as they all laughed softly. "So, what happened?"

Angeline asked sitting at the edge is the girl's bed. "I hit My head practicing in the gym.. Everything else is a big blur." she lied smoothly "Really? Why isn't your head bandaged? Why doesn't the bright light hurt or something? Shouldn't you be unconscious then?" Angeline asked curiously.

"Angeline, Geez.." Jill said nudging the girl. "what?" The Dhampir shrugged. "I only had a minor concusion. I should be able to leave soon"

Sydney smiled. Thankful for her-almost uncanny ability to lie without hesitation.

The day went on, but being Sydney Sage. It definitely wasn't normal.

It was about 1:30 PM, Sydney was lying down in her bed, thinking of Adrian. Why did her thoughts always wonder to 'him' she thought. But her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. "hello?" Sydney answered.

"Ms. Sage?" the doctor said. "Your test results are in. You're definitely pregnant. We went over them several times, all having the same result." she said. "But the baby seems to be healthy—under the circumstances, of course."

She added feeling her unease "Um... O-okay.." Sydney barely uttered before hanging up, and sobbing into her pillow. How did this happen? With who?

Or what? And when? Was all she could think as she crying her eyes out into the pillow until sleep took her. Dreamless, dark, haunting, sleep.

Or so she thought. The darkness turned into a beach off the coast of Honolulu, Hawaii. Where she saw Adrian walking in the sand, wearing a red Hawaiin shirt with khaki shorts. Only he could make that look semi-decent, she thought. "Sage! Over here!"

He grinned proudly pointing to a giant sand castle. "impressive" she laughed. "you built it?" she asked looking up at the Moroi.

Shock written all over her face. "Yes, why do you look do surprised?" he asked laughing. "well, you did say your hands weren't meant for manual labor" she pointed out. "well, I made an exception, sage"

he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So, tell me." he said sitting on the ground. Pulling her into his lap. "why were you really in the hospital?"

"A co-" "Don't give me that concusion crap, Sydney. Why were you really there?" He gently turned her head to look her in the eye. "don't lie to me." he said.

"I-.. I can't say. It was nothing, honestly." she smiled. "Sage, why do you constantly feel the need to lie to me?" he said getting frustrated with her. "'lie'!"

she repeated. "Maybe, just maybe! Something in my life wasn't that big of a deal for once! Maybe! I just maybe! I didn't eat enough, maybe! I was just a little dizzy! Maybe I'm-" she stopped to try and calm herself. "maybe you what?" Adrian was now on his feet, Glaring down at the girl.

(A/N: I know, I know.. She's way out of character, blah blah blah. But she's PREGNANT! I think I should be able to make her hormonal! *Pouts*)

"nothing!" she turned. "let me out of this stupid dream!" she said through clenched teeth. "not until you tell me what's wrong."

He said locking eyes with her. "'no'." she practically growled. "Then you're not leaving." Adrian shot back.

Sydney glared and walked away from him, fuming. 'How dare he force her to stay in a stupid dream? And then acuse her of lying?' he was pushing her tolerance, now. She thought to herself.

"Sage!" Adrian yelled. "Come back here!" He said going after her. "NO!" she yelled and kept walking.

Adrian grabbed her wrist and turn her. "I'm sorry" He said right before pulling her into a deep, long, passionate kiss. "I didn'y mean to upset you" he said, face written with guilt. Sydney stared up into his glossy emerald eyes and was soon melted by them.

"It's okay," She said, pulling him back into the deep, passionate kiss. they were soon one the ground, kisses becoming sloppy, and breaths becoming heavy. Sydney slowly unbuttoned Adrians Hawaiian shirt as he pulled off her skirt. Their bodies soon began to tangle and wrap around each other, as if they were one.

Adrian slowly pulled away and positioned his hips, and soon began thrusting dangerously hard as Sydney moaned his name. He leaned down and kissed her hard and passionately again as he thrusted. He took off her shirt and quickly after, her bra. He admired her breast as he began to message them, earning him a gasp in return. He soon began to trace his tongue down her collar bone and to her tender breast.

He nipped and sucked lightly until she was practically begging for more. He swirled his tongue around her nipples, and bit gently. Still feeling as though he hadn't pleased her enugh, he pulled out of her, earning a questioning look from the blonde. "What's wrong?" she asked, puzzled.

"Nothing," He said kissing her breast, and soon her stomach. Slowly inching his way down, He kissed her thighs, and then her inner thighs, and then her wet pussy. He licked and sucked, earning screams, gasps, and moans from the girl. His tongue darted between her wet lips and deep inside of her, her juices causing an explosion in his mouth.

Sydney arched her back as she started reach her orgasm. Her breath picked up as she hit her big moment, pushing herself into Adrian's welcoming lips. She slowly started to calm down as she moaned and shifted. Her head was spinning with amazement 'wow' she thought.

Adriand caught his breath as he sat up from between her thighs. He smiled and liked his lips, getting the last of her sweet juices off of his lips. He admired the curves of her body as his eyes traveled. He could hear her blood pumping, and her heart racing. What was that Noi-

Adrian's eyes widen as the noise registered to him. It was a heartbeat. A smaller, fainter heartbeat.

"Sydney." Aadrian said in shock. "A-are you pregnant..?" He blurted out.

*SO! What'd you guys think?! R&R your suggestions! I hope tha was Lemony enough for you kinky people out there! ;) And remember, YOUR reviews can inspire the next chapter od SYdneys Dilemma! ;) Later, bebs! :*


	5. Pain, Pain, Go Away

IM SO FUCKING SORRY! I feel SOOOOO guilty! Like, Ohmygod! PLEASE DON'T STOP READING! Asfghjkl I can't believe I didn't update for so long, I have been writing so many stories! I guess I just neglected it... And the document got erased. :(

SO! To make it up to you guys, if you can get me to 15 comments for this chapter, (or more. :) the comment with the best idea for next chapter will get a Shoutout, a follow, and I will read/favorite/follow my favorite fanfic by them. :) and if you don't have stories. I will dedicate the chapter to you! :) I might start doing these every story. What do you guys think? Remember. AT LEAST 15! Share it, tweet it, Facebook, Google+ it whatever! And if I get even more, I might follow more of you. :)

So, without further ado here's Chapter five! :D

Pain, Pain, Go Away.

Chapter 5

Authors POV

Sydney sat up panting. 'Was that a normal dream? Was it a spirit dream? Pregnant women had crazy dreams, right?  
Yeah, it totally wasn't a spirit dream. Everything is perfectly fine. A-' Sydney's thoughts were cut short as her phone started beeping. She immediately picked it up. Her heart began to race as she read the caller ID: Adrian.

She shut her phone off, turned over and tried to fall back asleep, but an invisible knot started to for form in her stomach. "Oh god," Sydney muttered running to the bathroom.

_

Adrian paced his room quickly. Panicking. What the hell just happened? Why hadn't she told him? Why wasn't she answering the phone?

"Sydney? What's wrong? Why aren't you answering me? I SERIOUSLY need to talk to you!" Adrian said voice laced with concern; sadness; worry; fear; frustration; and anger. He headed out the door and to his car. He sped over to the campus as fast as he could, and practically jumped out the car before it stopped. He hurried towards the girls dorm as fast as he could, which was pretty fast.

But his years of smoking had taken its toll on his body. He was out of breath half way across. And the sun made him feel even Worse. 'Could this get any worse?'He thought to himself.

Adrian walked into the girls dorm an heading straight for the stairs. "Hold up," Mrs. Weathers said walking over to him. "No guys aloud upstairs." She said.

"She's my sister." Adrian said walking up them. "I have to talk to her." Adrian said running up, not going her a chance to speak. He walked up to her door and knocked.

"Sydney?" He said knocking once more. "Can you open the door?" Sydney stood on the other side. Holding her breath.

"Sydney? Please, just open the door! I'm literally begging you!" He shouted in frustration. Sydney opened the door quietly and let him in. "What?" She said flatly.

"Are you pregnant?" Adrian said carefully. "Yes..." Sydney said sitting down on the bed, putting her head in her hands. "Who's the father?" Adrian said flatly.

Sydney's eyes widened, bigger than possible. "Are you kidding me?!" She said standing. "No, who is he?" Adrian said honestly confused.

"It's you, you idiot!" She shouted. "Like hell it is! I used a condom!" He said defensively. "Get out, Adrian." She said flatly.

"I have to get ready to go out with Brayden." She said pushing him out before he could protest. "But Sy-" Adrjan tried before being cut off by the door slamming in his face. Adrian left.

Feeling confused, defeated, and needing a drink. He soon found himself at his apartment drowning his sorrows in Jack Danielle's. (anyone else say that in a Canadian Accent like Epic Meal Time? :D no..?... Okay... :( )

"What is your opinion on Eco-friendly living? Like for example; Windmills for Electricity, cars that run on all natural oils instead of gasoline and fuel, and for factories to use less chemicals in plastic. And just making it a law to recycle? Because last year alone the world used enough plastic water bottles to circle the globe 10 times. And that's killing our wild life— virtually ruining the natural Ecosystem that has been in place for millions of years. And since we're on the subject of factories; did you know that the Billions of factories around the world is quickly shredding the Ozone-layer to pieces, which, in the process is letting in more ultra-violet rays and causing more people to have skin cancer than ever? (Okay, I know this probably sounds dumb... But hey! This really isn't my specialty... )" Brayden gushed on about his ideas and facts through out the date, debating with her on levels of sunscreen protection, how sustainable living in the forest is, and health care. They spent the entire day together, laughing, flirting and enjoying themselves. They were soon at the dorm at about midnight. "Do you want me to walk you upstairs?"

He asked politely. "Sure" Sydney smiled and got out they held hands as they walk to the door, and kissed goodnight. The kiss soon became deep and passionate as his hands explored p. her body, wandering down to her butt.

Sydney quickly snuck him upstairs and was on her bed in less than a minute. Tangling their bodies together in a passionate fit of sex. She soon fell asleep in his arms, something she could only dream of doing with Adrian. And dreamt; she did. Sydney walked along the campus in the rain.

She felt oddly vulnerable and bare. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself as she looked around the empty parking lot. "What's going on..?" She wondered aloud as she stopped. "Hello? Anyone out here?" She called out and got No response.

"Hey" Adrian said from behind her, making her jump. "Let me out." She said not turning to face him. "Why? Why should I?"

Adrian said walking in front of her. "Adrian, I'm not kidding. I'm sick of you and your stupid games." She said looking up at him, anger building. "What games? You're the one that keeps lying to me. First you love me, then y-" "wait, when did I say I love you?"

Sydney interrupted. Adrian looked down at her, anger also rising. "Okay, I get you're mad, but seriously? You're going that low?" He said hiding the hurt in his voice. "I'm seriously. Exactly when did I say I loved you? I would never do that, you know me!"

Safe defended. Immediately feeling guilty after. "Adrian, I-" "whatever. Bye." He looked down as the scene changed from the rainy campus to pitch black darkness.

But before everything disappeared, she got one good look at his face.

And pain was written all over it.

So, What do you think will happen next? And Again. I'M SO SORRY! I seriously lost track of how many stories I was writing and u forgot about tis one. :( I love you guys, I really didn't mean too. I tried to make this one longer, but. I'm typing this on my phone, so... Yeah. Leave suggestions in the comments! Would you guys like a Divergent FanFic, too? Remember, COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT. it keeps me motivated and on track!


End file.
